


Hurt

by Dara999



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dara999/pseuds/Dara999
Summary: A collection of stories set in the constant told by none other than Wilson P Higgsbury.





	1. Matches and Theorems

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was started before don’t starve together, so, ya, sorta an AU now.

Wilson wasn't exactly sure how much time they had spent on this blasted island but what he did know, was that after many days and nights of hard work, he had made salvation. The portal to go home was finally complete. They could go home; everyone could go back to a world where they didn't have to look over their shoulder every second of every blasted day. They'd be free from  _ Them.  _ Now everyone needed to gather their things .  Wilson left his work space and headed for Willow, she could help gather the others to announce his triumph. Willow was probably watching the Dragonfly again, Wilson hated it when she went there on her own, but she was strong and could handle herself. He just worried about her, he was always worrying about her.

~~~~~

As expected Willow was watching the Dragonfly buzz around its lava ridden desert. Wilson cleared his throat as he approached. “Willow, I have some news that I think you’ll be interested to hear.” She turned to him, her eyes filled with the spark of excitement. If she was excited about his news however wasn't clear,  t he Dragonfly  was a more likely culprit.  But it didn't matter what she was excited about really, just the sparkle in her eyes was enough to make himself excited.

“ In a second, you gotta see this!” Willow directed his attention to the Dragonfly. “I've been watching it for a while now-" 

"How scientific of you! I'm rather proud." Willow shot him a gamine smirk and he couldn't help but blush and  beam  at her.

"For a gentleman you can be a real  smartass ."

"You're a terrible influence on me Miss. Willow." Willow punched his arm in reply. Not too hard mind you, it was banter, perhaps even at this point, a form of flirting. Wilson could only hope.

"It's been laying eggs in the lava right and I really want one of these things. I've tried to tame them a couple times now and I've had no success… Got any ideas  _ egg _ head?”

“Seems I’m a bad influence on you too Miss. Willow.” His grin grew, cheeks flushing further.

“You and your dumb jokes? Yeah maybe.” Willow’s smirk send shivers down his spine and made his blood rush. Wilson had to avert his gaze to regain his thoughts. “Just answer my question.”

“Well you could try-”  No, wait. Willow  couldn't be taming them now; a Dragonfly could cause unheard of damage in the real world. “On second thoughts perhaps that’s not the best idea for now…” And with that Wilson felt like the biggest jerk alive as the sparks of excitement in her entrancing eyes and her beautiful smile faded.

“ What d’ya  mean that's not the best idea?! Winter’s on its way and the little guys are covered in lava! It’d be a heat source! No one would freeze or be attacked by the  Grue ! It's the best idea!” Oh the face she pulled and the words that followed… “Besides… I really, really want one. Look at them, they're so pretty Wilson… Just one, we can kill it if it hurts anyone, I'll take care of it, I’ll even let you name it with one of your terrible pet names!” Her hands had found their way to his. He wanted more than anything to say yes but giants weren’t the safest thing to have around… Although, he had a lot of land back home, perhaps he could build  pens  for them…. Then Willow could have her baby dragonfly and Wilson could study it…

“I’ll….  Prepare space  for you…” Her face lit up  again  and she embraced him.

“Thank you Wilson! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Before he could reply her lips were pressed against his and he melted. Wilson found himself holding her tenderly around  the  waist and Willow’s hand groped its way through his hair. Willow knew Wilson liked her, it was hard for him to hide it from her. He had never been so awkward around anyone before, he stuttered and withered beneath her touch. Every smile made him quiet and skittish. It was unbearable to be near her and to be away from her at the same time. He loved her but  didn't want to  admit it to her or himself for that matter.

But then there  was an accident last Spring... 


	2. Last Spring

Frogs had over run the camp from an unforeseen forecast. They had all gone out to gather materials for armour and healing supplies, they had all expected to get battered around by the nasty amphibians. That day was full of unpleasant surprises…

A cross between a moose and a goose had made a nest and laid an egg. That egg hatched not long after they found it. Wilson still blamed himself for it, he had gotten curious. He had approached the hatchlings and angered the mother, he had headed towards the swamp. It was his fault Willow died.

Wilson remembered the moment clearly, it was a moment that replayed through his head many times, thinking of all the things he could have done to change the outcome of the situation...

Wilson planned to use the tentacles in the swamp to help kill the giant and it worked to a degree, after all it wasn't impossible to take down a giant with some teamwork and strategy. However, he was too preoccupied by the giant and didn't see the bubbling coming from the swamp turf. Wilson heard his name being called, he tasted blood in his mouth from a split lip, he felt the rush of air and the splatters of mud coming from the rising tentacle. He should have been more careful, he should have paid attention to his surroundings. The world slipped out from underneath him as the moose goose let out a deafening cry. The next thing that registered in his mind was a weight on top of him and cold, wet mud pressing against the right side of his face… Eww... “The mighty Wolfgang and his comrades have defeated strange creature! Mighty feasting time worthy of Wolfgang and all friends!” Wilson felt the weight on top of him shift. He rolled over and sat up. Heart leaping into his throat as his stomach sunk. Wilson saw Willow suspended in the air, three spines through her torso. Wilson saw her body fall and clumsily land in the mud as the tentacle retreated.

He ran to her and called her name, sliding to his knees. Her breathing was broken and the confidence that usually resided in her eyes was replaced with fear. He placed his hands over the wound, fruitlessly attempting to stem the blood flow. Wickerbottom said something, he didn't care what. Then Wolfgang was picking Willow up, taking her away from him. Wilson cried in protest and Wickerbottom tried to explain it wasn't safe here, but he wasn't really listening. He autonomously stumbled over to the meadow where Wolfgang had carried Willow and demanded for him to put her down. Wolfgang sheepishly complied and Wilson fell to Willow's side once again. Wilson cast off his vest, threw it over her torso and applied as much pressure as he could. He just had to stop the bleeding. He told her it was going to be okay over and over. Really it was more him wishing this wasn’t happening, pleading for her to hold on, begging for this one woman he had found himself to care for not to die. Willow looked at him and rested her hands on his. She looked so pale... “I’m… Not… Worth… The tears…” Blood oozed out of her mouth. Not worth the tears, not worth it?!

“Y-y-yes you are Willow! And so much more!” Willow gave him a tender smile and squeezed his hands meekly as a tears rolled down her cheeks. “S-so m-much more Willow...” She tried to speak again but her muscles ceased and she became completely limp. Those beautiful eyes became glazed and Wilson’s heart shattered into oblivion. “It was all, my fault…” Wilson’s voice cracked and wavered. He couldn't save her... What was the point of being a genius if you couldn't save a single fucking life. “I'm sorry…” Wilson cradled her close to his chest, burying his face into her hair, it smelt like wood smoke… His hands and vest were soaked in sticky crimson, the hug smearing more of the substance onto his clothes. Wilson had never wept so hard in his life.

~~~~~

The others left after a while, they said they were going to prepare a burial and some food, like it mattered to him. Wendy stayed with him however, watching him cradle her corpse. “We should go Mr. Wilson… We’ll bury her… Wouldn’t you rather her to be in the ground than torn apart by wild animals?” Wilson wanted her to be alive more than anything but Wendy had a point. He nodded and stood. He couldn't leave her here, but he had no energy to carry her… “I’ll go get Wolfgang to help.” Wendy started to walk off but stopped and spoke without turning, “It wasn't your fault, fate is a cruel mistress.” And she left.

 

The funeral wasn't anything special. Just another reminder of his failure. Among her belongings she held a lighter and a now blood splattered teddy bear, he placed both upon her grave. He returned daily with flowers. He had discovered the true depth of the love he felt for her when she died. Her death was the most horrid thing he had ever experienced. He felt unable to function, distraught, broken. Wickerbottom and Wolfgang had tried to comfort him. Wolfgang with his warm broken words. Wickerbottom with her sympathetic touch, like a mother tending to a child who had gotten injured. Wendy even had her own macabre way of comfort, it was more reassurance than a comfort really. “Everything dies Wilson…” Her soft words echoed in his mind for days.

~~~~~

Wilson fumbled about his survival. That's all that mattered right. Humans and surviving, shuffling on day to day. Wilson was checking rabbit traps when Wolfgang bellowed so loudly it made the little animals run into their holes. “Little science man must come to camp now! There is most big of surprises!” Wilson followed, there were no rabbits now and it's not like he had anything better to do.

What Wilson wasn't expecting was to see was Willow. He refused to believe it, he was going mad. He already saw shadows in the fringes of his vision, he was sure it was some trick of the mind. Wickerbottom gave Wilson a wide grin as he approached camp with other large burly man. “Wilson, look! Willow has returned, death is avoidable here! We can cheat it!” The older woman sung out. Wilson didn't care, everything was numb and all he could do was stare at Willow. She looked the same as the day he met her. Clothing free of the wear and tear of day to day survival. Hair neatly in sleek, coal black, arching pigtails. Her face free from grime and soot. It wasn't right after all this time. It couldn't be real. Willow took a few steps towards him with her arms open and Wilson shrunk back.

“Wilson I… I thought you’d be happy to see me… I’m sorry it to-“

“This isn’t funny.” Such a dastardly trick to play, taunting him with her image.

“What? I never said it was. How about we sit down. I’ll make you a garland and explain what happened.” Wilson shook his head and tears formed in his eyes.

“This isn’t funny Maxwell! Y-you bastard! DON’T TAUNT ME WITH MY BLOODY MISTAKE!”

“W-Wilson… It's me… It's not a trick…” Wilson beat balled fists against his temple. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he didn't care. He was going insane, but they were the ones all being fooled. The dead were dead, corpses could not be reanimated. Once your organs stopped giving the brain oxygen there was no going back, that was the end.

“You're dead! You died! You can't be here! You're dead! I-I-I watched the blood drain from your face! You died and it's all my fault!” Wilson bawled and thumped his fists against his temples. Willow took his wrists in her hands and pulled him into an embrace.

“Holy shit Wilson… Calm down… I'm here… I'm not dead, it's not your fault... I'm not dead...” He sobbed into her arms for a while. Then Wolfgang wrapped his burly arms around the two.

“Fire girl has come back, is miracle. Do not be sad science man.” Even though Wolfgang’s hug was slightly crushing his words calmed Wilson a little. “Science man go give fire girl her things back, yes?” Wilson pulled away from Willow after Wolfgang let them go and wiped his face. He must have looked so pathetic.

“I kept all your things, e-except for the food... We ate it…” There were the things on her grave as well, he should retrieve those for her. “I left something where I was before, I-I’ll go get it.” Willow took his hand and he tensed.

“We’ll go together. I'll tell you what happened. Okay?” Wilson nodded and the two head off.

~~~~~

Wilson and Willow walked. Willow told Wilson about the touch stone. She had found it a while ago during her travels. She told him about waking up where it had once been, it had broken, the wreckage of the stone strewn around her. She told Wilson how she got lost, she spent the whole time trying to make her way back to camp without her things. They had migrated south over time so it was a few days walk from the stone back to base camp. "Did you mean what you said Wilson?" Wilson snapped out of his musings.

"M-meant by what? I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention." Like the day she died…

"What you said when I you know... died..." His throat tightened. Of course he meant it.

"… I have no reason to lie to you Miss. Willow..." Wilson watched his feet as they walked. Something warm pressed against his hand. Looking over, he found Willow’s hand in his own. She smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. It was a small gesture but it made Wilson think about how she felt towards him... Wilson had utterly fallen for her, but did she feel anything romantic towards him? Was he nothing more than a good friend? Would she even want to engage in a relationship?

 

Once at the grave Wilson let her hand go and felt immediately empty. He had failed to save her and she could now see her own demise via his hands. “So… This is my grave huh?” Wilson nodded, words caught in his throat. She bent down and picked up her lighter and bear. Wilson never knew she had a teddy bear, but he didn't question it. Willow turned to him, holding the bear tenderly. “You must think I'm pretty childish for having this…” Her cheeks flushed with an adorable light shade of red, how he had missed it.

“No… I don't…” Wilson felt an array of emotion. Under Willow’s fiery exterior there was an innocent soul. You could see it in her smile, her eyes, the little bounce in her step when she was excited, the way she kept a teddy bear. By Darwin he loved this woman.

“Wilson, you're zoning out on me again…”

“I-I’m sorry.” He gazed into her pooling eyes and found his attention dropping to her lips. A fantasy of pressing his lips against hers flashed through his mind, he pushed the thought away. He was a gentleman and could not let such thoughts get the better of him. Why couldn't he just focus on what she was saying?

“Wilson!”

“I love you!” The two froze. Wilson didn't know how many minutes passed but there was an uncomfortable silence between them. There was burning heat in his cheeks and every muscle in his body felt locked in place. Why couldn't he control himself? Wilson spun on his heels and headed back to camp, finding the quiet unbearable. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut!

"W-Wilson! Wait a second!” He would not wait one single second-until Willow grabbed his arm that was. He couldn't really pull away from her… Not only did her touch make him submissive but pulling away would be impolite.

“Y-you… You mean it?... You're not just pulling my leg? That’s not just the insanity talking?”

“I…” A lump formed in Wilson’s throat. The ability to speak became foreign to him. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to be brave and courageous, he wanted to pull her into a suave kiss. Guilty pleasures flickered in his mind, adding to the burning in his cheeks and ears.

“Did you mean it?!” There was something he hadn’t seen before in her facial expression. Anger? Sadness? Resolve? No… It looked more like desperation… Would his answer really be that important to her?

_‘You're the most beautiful specimen Miss. Willow. I love everything about you. From your body to the way you glow at the sight of a flame. You're kind, considerate, brave and intriguing. Honestly I find your fixation for fire enthralling. I want you to be mine Willow. I want you to love me.’_

“I-I… I have… no reason t-to lie to you Miss. Willow…” Wilson felt like crying. Why did speaking become so hard? Would that answer satisfy her? Why couldn't he say what he really wanted to? Why was he such a coward? Willow’s grasp on his arm softened, as did her facial expression. She looked away and rubbed her arm, Wilson was tempted to run back to camp and cower from her in his tent or maybe run away and become a hermit. But he didn't. Part of him was too curious to see her reaction.

Willow turned to him and they locked eyes. There was a thought swimming in those large eyes of hers, it only took moments to find out what that thought was. It's in that split second all his doubts drowned. Willow had kissed him, properly. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not on the hand. On his mouth. And he was responding with the awkwardness and a socially impaired adolescent, which really, probably wasn't far off from his true romantic nature. Wilson couldn't help a stupid grin making its way onto his face and yet he still felt like crying, out of joy rather than frustration this time.

The moment ended and Willow punched his arm softly. "Ya need practice. I'll be happy to help you out anytime." Wilson could only give a giddy smile.

~~~~~

The pair bonded little by little over time, the kisses became less rare and dare he say more passionate. They also found more survivors over time, their troop was almost a dozen strong. Life was hard but manageable, perhaps even a little comfortable. Then Wilson had decided to focus all his attention on the machine to get them home. Willow and Wilson had talked about their lives before all this to each other by the light of the fire, Wilson had offered to let her stay with him as she had a rather decrepit residence. She seemed to be unsure at first but wasn't opposed to it, he assured her over time and she seemed to accept the idea.

Then there was the hybrid. Willow was surprisingly maternal to the child, not that he thought she couldn't be motherly. His name was Webber, a young human boy stuck inside the body of a spider. Wilson found him very hard to adjust to, but between his curiosity and Webber's innocence he grew to see past the spidery exterior. Willow liked to think Wilson’s arachnophobia had become less severe after spending time with him. Webber became, more or less, Willow and Wilson's adopted child and all three rather enjoyed the muse of being a family back home in the real world.

There were more than a few deaths as a collective group and they had discovered a few different ways to cheat the reaper's scythe. But now Wilson was sure that his portal would work, they wouldn't have to worry about if they had enough materials to save the next person from death.


	3. Promises and Charcoal

Willow's warmth pulled away from his mouth and he opened his eyes to greet her, as always, perfect face. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Wilson grinned and took her hand, tugging her towards his project.

"I've done it this time Willow, I'm sure of it. All the components are there; I can't think of a single thing that would go wrong!"

"You mean the portal?"

"Yes, I need your help to gather the others."

"You sure this isn't just going to be like last time? Or the time before that... Or the time before that..."

"I'm sure."

"As sure as you were last time?" She raised an eye brow.

"Your doubt sends daggers through my heart Miss. Willow." He brought a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"I don't mind if it doesn't work again but last time I was the one who had to deal with your whinging when it put a white streak through your hair..." Ahhh… The hair…

~~~~~

Wilson had been working on his portal in the rain a few days before his hair changed, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea in the first place. Lightning struck the contraption and thanks to the wonders of conductivity Wilson found himself back at base camp, hollow eyes staring into his face. “STUPID WEAK FLESHLING AND YOUR INABILITY TO CONDUCT ELECTRICITY WITHOUT INJURING YOURSELF.” Willow glared at the copper coloured robot and asked Wilson if he was okay. Which he was. But after a few days people started to comment on his hair. He though perhaps it was premature whitening, but then it only grew in streaks… He looked like a mad scientist from a bad movie, not really term he agreed with… It wasn't a big issue really, just pigments in his scalp not working the way they were supposed to. Willow had pulled him to lean in her lap one night and ran charcoal through his white hair, which brought it back to its natural colour, albeit temporary. It was a little issue, yes, but it made him feel bad and Willow saw that. She fixed it to make him feel better because she cared.

~~~~~

“Your name calling didn't help…” Wilson muttered, wounded.

“Oh shush, I couldn't help myself and you know it. You should thank me for having the brilliant idea of using charcoal to hide it.” Willow gave Wilson a smirk and crossed her arms behind her back.

“… Cheeky minx…” She giggled and Wilson smiled. Today was turning out to be a good day, he would enjoy it while it lasted. The warmth inside him encouraged him to peck Willow on the cheek.

 

Wilson stopped them in front of his creation. “It’ll work this time. Just look. I've accounted for every flux of energy and by-product.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. He had to stop himself from waffling, which he had a bad habit of doing. “It will work this time.” Willow placed her head on his shoulder and slid an arm around his waist.

“I hope so. Skipping winter would be worth it, shame we’d have to leave the Dragonfly larvae.” There was a little disappointment in her tone, Wilson didn't want her to be disappointed… He needed that larvae before they left, he hoped it would carry across through the portal.

“I told you I’d look into it for you.”

“Ehh… Doesn't matter for now. See if the portal works, if it doesn't we’ll go get it.” Wilson frowned. He said he’d try and by Darwin he would, portal or no portal.

“I wish to gather some specimens for examination back home. Do you want to get everyone to gather their things? Three days, then I'll try using the portal.”

“I’ll ask around for ya Wil.” She smiled and headed off. Wilson looked at his machine. They were finally going home.


	4. Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson gets rekt

Wilson had collected a few birds, the winter ones had yet to arrive however. The little feathery animals were rather adorable, two of each kind was his aim. He hoped to take a small ark home.  The moles were a little harder to catch but he managed to get them as well.  Webber had given him some spiders eggs, which he kept wrapped in layers of papyrus. The last thing he wanted was baby spiders all through his bag, he shuddered at the thought. He also packed a pair of rabbits, they should breed easily enough. A few bits of gold and a couple gems, something to kick-start his finances. Just as well they were leaving now, the resources for revivals were getting uncomfortably low and winter was on the  way .

Wilson had tried to tame those larvae as well, only receiving painful burns in return for his efforts. Perhaps there were developed eggs inside the Dragonfly… There were plenty of wild larvae that would develop into Dragonflies eventually, so if he killed this one it wouldn't matter. He would require assistance to take it down.

Wilson needed to find Wolfgang and Wigfrid, they were two of their strongest  team  members. He considered asking Woodie too, but Woodie was a bit of a science sceptic and the two didn't exactly get along well .  He found Wolfgang and Wigfrid hunting beefalo, trying to bring up their winter food stocks.  

Wigfrid was a strange woman, in the nicest possible way. Let me tell you ,  she was good at what she did. It took them two weeks to find out she was an actress, yet she never fell out of character besides the occasional fumble. It was fascinating how long she was keeping it up. Wigfrid probably wasn't even her name. They had given up on trying to convince her to drop the act, Wickerbottom suggested some form of personality disorder but no one could be sure.  

“Excuse me, I require the two of you to assist me with something.”  

“Science man! Look at spoils Wolfgang and strong lady have got! There shall  be  much meat for winter times.” 

“That's great Wolfgang, but I need help.” A hand clamped down on his shoulder roughly.  

“What  wöe tröubles yöu Wilsön ?” W igfrid pulled her hand away and stood proudly, her voice a little too  loud f or his  tympanic membrane .

“I need to kill the Dragonfly.” 

“ Döes Willöw nöt enjöy  watching it  anymöre ?” 

“I want to give her  its  eggs as a gift, so she can imprint on the offspring. It's a surprise present.” 

“Science man is very much fallen over for fire girl. Is beautiful. The mighty Wolfgang will help little science man in his love quest!” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, a little flushed. 

“A  nöble  desire. I shall aid  yöu  in  yöur  quest as well.” 

“Thank you, both of you.” The three of them headed over to the lava fields after putting the hunting spoils in an icebox.

~~~~~

The Dragonfly was flying around, minding its own business while the three battle ready survivors planned their attack. “Ready?” Wilson  asked as he  adjusted the football helmet upon his head. 

“Ready science man.” 

“As am I.” Wilson nodded and the three made their way out into the lava field. The searing heat beat against Wilson's skin, making beads of sweat drip down his face. He ran his sleeve across his forehead and waited as Wigfrid and Wolfgang out flanked the creature. Once everyone was in place Wilson threw a boomerang at the monster to get its attention. The Dragonfly turned to scientist and buzzed angrily. Game time. Wilson ran with the Dragonfly hot on his heels, Wolfgang came up behind the monster and thrust his spear into it’s  side .

“Strange creature is no match for the mighty Wolfgang!”  The Dragonfly  flailed  and turned to Wolfgang, trying to hit the strongman with its claw. Wolfgang jumped back  as  the Dragonfly slammed into the ground angrily, sending a wave of flame across the desert stone and sand. Wilson threw the boomerang again. 

“Come have your temper tantrum over here!” Wilson ran again, leading it deeper into the desert. Wigfrid ran under the giant and jabbed its underbelly, Wilson hoped that didn’t damage the eggs. The Dragonfly retreated to a lava pool and heaved, large black objects hit the lava and sunk  into the molten rock . Large black worms covered in magma made their way out of the lava pits  not a second later  and headed towards the survivors. Wilson batted one with his spear, being near the large  worm  was painfully hot. The other two dodge d  and swatted  at  the larvae ,  meanwhile the Dragonfly made its way over to Wigfrid. “Watch your back Wigfrid!” The actress turned and the Dragonfly swiped its claw at her. She ducked and rolled, crying in pain when her side hit the boiling surface of one of the larvae. Wolfgang ran over to her and hit the worm like a golf ball with his hammer, sending it flying. Wilson threw the boomerang again, trying to give the two a moment to get away from the reptilian insect mother  and it's children. 

“ Föul  fiery  föe !” She shunted her spear between the body segments of the larvae and repeated it skilfully until the two warriors had a clear path through the  searing worms . Wilson had to deal with the dragonfly while they recuperated. He took out a weapon he had  obtained  from the tip of a dead tentacle, it did a fair amount of damage. Hopefully with this they could take down the Dragonfly quicker... Wilson took a swing at the Dragonfly and then another. The Dragonfly swung its claws and he tumbled back as it made contact. The air was knocked out of his lungs but he stood and gritted against the pain.  He  leapt back as Dragonfly slammed into the ground, Wigfrid and Wolfgang were readying themselves for another attack off to the side.

The Dragonfly suddenly fell to the ground, not dead however. "You seem a little unprepared Mr. Wilson..." Wilson's head snapped to the side to see Wendy standing in a log suit holding a blow pipe.

"Wendy! You shouldn't be here, it’s too dangerous."

"Spare me your worries Mr. Wilson. I need to kill something to bring Abigail back and there was a commotion over here, Abigail can help with killing the Dragonfly once she spawns." Wendy was hard to argue with, she'd end up staying whether Wilson wanted her to or not. Wendy was too mature for her age, he suspected this was the result of her sister's death. Nobody but Wendy knew how Abigail had died. She wouldn’t talk about her sister's death but  they did know  it was the reason she came to this world, Maxwell promised to give her sister back. In a sense he did, but in his sick and twisted way. Abigail only existed in an incorporeal for m, as a mass of sentient ectoplasm that only Wendy could understand. It was all rather depressing but Wendy handled it well, the cost being her youth’s energetic attitude. Despite being turned into an arachnid hybrid Webber had kept his energetic attitude, perhaps he was too young to understand the gravity of his situation. Either way Wendy must have been very close to her sister and enjoyed every moment she had with her ghostly twin. 

“Just be cautious and don’t tell Willow we were doing this. Okay?” Wendy nodded. 

“Gets some hits in before it wakes up, I'll get Wigfrid to help me spawn Abigail.” Wilson complied and ran over to the Dragonfly. He placed a few piles of gunpowder around the sleeping beast and lit them. Wilson turned and ran, he felt the shockwave of the gunpowder going off hit his back. He turned to see the Dragonfly already getting up, scales falling off its hide. It made its way over to a lava pool and threw up more large black eggs into the magma. Wilson threw his boomerang at the giant again, landing more hits as it tended to the lava pits. There were a lot of molten grubs now, more than troubling. Wigfrid and Wolfgang were fending off the grubs, trying to get in better positions to attack. Wendy was standing back, Abigail floating next to her. The ghostly figure of Abigail headed towards the Dragonfly and started attacking. The beast thrashed and flailed as the survivors dodged and attacked, killing  its spawn as they did so .

The Dragonfly finally keeled over with a cry of anguish and crashed into the ground, Wilson fell to his knees panting. His armour was broken and the Dragonfly had given him a rather unpleasant burn on his arm and scratch down his torso . To make matters worse  sweat was making his wounds sting. Wigfrid was tending to Wolfgang, the strong man had also received a rather nasty burn. They were battered and bruised but okay, alive. The remaining larvae ran in fear to their lava pools with the death of their mother, good riddance. “You alright Mr. Wilson?” He looked up to see Wendy standing over him. 

“I’m fine… Nothing honey and papyrus can't fix.” He stood against gritted teeth and headed towards the corpse of the Dragonfly.

“The  dragön föught  valiantly, a  wörthy  adversary. Alas we hath slain  öur föe  and  nöw  we shall reap the  spöils !” Wigfrid started collecting gold and gems that the giant had dropped in its death. Wilson walked over and looked for eggs, there was one. One egg. One, single, lone egg. He huffed and picked the egg up, it was warm and heavy. He hugged it, holding it close to his chest.  He was hoping that after all that there might have been more but at  least there was one , one  for Willow. The four of them distributed the loot between them and headed back to base camp for the night. The entirety of the group was large but they had split off into a few subgroups, each with their own camp. Sometimes being in a huge group was just too much, they'd most likely all be spending winter together to share resources anyway, it was nice to have moments of quiet when the groups were smaller. Willow, Wilson and Webber usually stayed together. Wigfrid and Wolfgang would often camp together. Woodie, WX-78, Wickerbottom and Wendy had sort of claimed base camp, everyone would intermingle anyway as there were no fixed rules of where anyone had to be. Base camp was the headquarters of it all and there was an individual tent for every single person there should they need it.

~~~~~

Wilson put the Dragonfly egg inside a backpack with heated stones to keep it warm. Hopefully it wouldn't hatch or get too cold before he could gift it to Willow. Webber was sitting in Wilson’s tent  weaving  some silk,  the young boy  wanted to help him wrap the egg so it looked more like a present. Wilson hoped the ecstatic 10-year-old could keep it a secret, Wilson really wanted to surprise Willow. It would be a temporary-parting gift. Everything was ready and he didn't want to delay everyone. He only wished he could take more specimens with him, oh well. He notified the group that he was ready to activate the portal.

 

Willow, Webber, WX-78 and  Wickerbottom  met Wilson by the portal the next day. Wolfgang, Wendy,  Wigfrid  and Woodie weren't there however, probably busy. They'd just miss out! Wilson's hand hovered over the  lever,  a backpack full of items to take with him. It had to  work,  he'd accounted for everything... He had gone through so much trial and error to get to this stage. He glanced at Willow, the bag with the egg was in his tent. He gave Webber the important job of giving the bag to Willow when the portal worked, he had left a note with some rather tender and fanciful words so there would be no mistake with his intentions and emotions. Today would be the day that all their struggles to survive lead to freedom. Wilson took a deep breath and pulled the lever. The machine whirred. The purple gem in the top of the frame glowed and white sparks flew from its opening. It was working, he laughed and grinned, he had succeeded! Wilson glanced at the others, all were staring at it, at his success. A pale vortex took its place in the door, the portal home was open. Wilson stood in front of the vortex and took another deep breath, stepping forward he felt the buzzing force of the portal door. It was static like electricity, but smoother.

When his body hit the portal Wilson was overcome with pain. More painful than starving,  more painful than broken bones,  more painful then getting torn apart by hounds. Wilson only saw white, his head rung and his senses were numb. He couldn't think straight, thoughts jumbled into an  amalgamate mass. Wilson didn't know how much time passed, but he could tell he had fallen, he could feel the firm mass of the ground on his side. His thoughts were starting to stabilise but his sight was still nothing more than pale shapes and blurry outlines. He couldn't move his limbs and his hearing was shot. In this state Wilson was nothing more than a semi-conscious mass of flesh. Something was touching his face but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried his best to communicate verbally, who knows what it sounded like to the others. It probably wasn’t intelligible, if he made any sound at all.


	5. Aftermath

Wilson must have drifted out of consciousness, his vision was hazy but he could tell he was in a tent. Something damp was laying across his forehead. There were pins and needles in his fingers, he felt like a weighed corpse. He managed to groan, at least he could hear that. He could also feel the splitting headache radiating out of his brain. Wilson slowly clutched his head, everything was tingling and aching. There was a damp fabric across his forehead, he pushed it off. He tried to piece together what happened. He remembered gathering everyone to show them the portal, then blindness and pain. What must have-it didn't work… That's what happened. Against the pain in his body and dryness in his throat he couldn't help a few sobs escaping his lips. Why wouldn't it work. He had tried everything. He had accounted for everything. He just wanted for everyone to be happy… To leave...

A light burst into the tent and Wilson covered his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to disappear into his lonesome shame. He wished for whoever opened the tent to go away. “Wilson?” It was Willow. Wilson refused to take his hands away from his face. Moistness hit his hands as he smeared tears the tears on his cheeks. “Wilson, can you hear me?” The tent was thick with anxiety, a whimper escaped Wilson’s throat and hung in the air like fog. Willow placed her hand on his head and stroked it, occasionally running her hand though his hair. Wilson moved his hands away and blurs of red, black and white filled his vision. Sadness filled his veins, not only could he not see her properly but she found him in such a pathetic state. He had failed himself, he had failed the group, he had failed her… “It's not your fault Wilson. You really tried, nobody can say you didn't try.” What Wilson wanted more than anything right now was for Willow to pull him into a hug, but he didn't feel he deserved it. “Give me a sign you can hear me, please?” Wilson reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her palm.

“… Love…” It was raspy but it was all he could muster, at least it was coherent and audible. He really wanted to see her face...

“I'm glad you're okay Wilson, you had us all pretty worried for a moment there.” Her warm fingers caressed his hand, sending sparks running down his arm. How worried could they all have been, it's not like it was the first time something blew up in his face. “I was worried you were in a coma… Wickerbottom couldn't get you to respond a-and it's been a few days…” There was a catch to her voice and Wilson squeezed her hand a little, he didn't need the both of them crying. Her face was too beautiful to be plagued by the puffy eyes you gained after crying. He hadn't realised he'd been out for days... He must have really scared Willow.

“I'm okay… Little… Blind…” His throat screamed at him.

“W-what do you mean blind?” He probably shouldn't have mentioned this just yet, Willow didn't need anymore stress on his behalf.

“Very blurry.” The warmth from her hand on his flesh faded as she shifted.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Uh oh… Wilson looked to her blurry figure, squinting, he was pretty sure there were two or three.

“Two-ree?” He tried a smile, he must have looked nervous because Willow was silent. “It was worse before…” At least his senses and cognitive abilities were returning, hopefully his eyesight would do the same. "I will heal..."

"I hope so. I'd hate for you to be blind. I'll get Wickerbottom to have a look at you.” With that she stood and her shape left the opening of the tent. Wilson brought himself to sit, the tent spun around him and he squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment of nausea and dizziness he blinked rapidly, trying to clear any film on his eyes. To no avail sadly, the blur was more or less the same. His thoughts wandered. Had Webber given Willow his gift yet? Wilson would rather give it to her himself. Where would the child be? Probably the dens, a cluster of spider eggs and their evil produce. He had to try and get up, to find out. The blur that plagued his sight would make it absurdly difficult to travel that far though. Light burst into Wilson's tent again and he squints.

"Good evening Wilson, good to see you're conscious again." It was Ms. Wickerbottom, seems Willow had found her swiftly.

"Evening Ms. I assume Willow brought you?"

"Indeed, what's this I hear about you being blind?"

"Everything is blurry... It's gotten a little better since the portal accident..." Wilson saw the masses of shapes move and cold hands touch his face. He frowned as Wickerbottom shone something into his eyes.

"It seems like a severe case of photokeratitis." Wilson faintly remembered that term, it had something to do with light and damaging the eye. He searched his memory for examples.

"Like... Snow blindness?" They had gotten a taste of that in the winter here, nothing too severe. Warm fire and a good night’s rest fixed it right up.

"Exactly Wilson. You need to rest your eyes, I may be able to make a solution to help ease the pain a little. If they don't recover you might have to wait until we have revival materials.” He sighed.

“Alright. Thank you anyway Ms Wickerbottom.”

“That's it? You can't do anything for him?” Willow’s voice came from outside the tent, it had a sense of urgency; frustrated she couldn't do more for him probably.

“I'm sorry Willow, I can't just replace his eyes. They need to heal or his entire body needs to be rejuvenated.” She huffed and left earshot, Wickerbottom sighed.

“Rest well Wilson. I shall try to bring Miss. Willow back for you.”

“Thank you.” Wilson soon found himself alone in his tent again.


	6. Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember it's an au as I started this long before DST was announced.

Wilson should have been in his tent, but he wasn't. Wilson was trying to find his way around camp, his vision still not fixed. He was getting cabin fever, his fingers itched for something to do, something to build. He was going to go insane if he didn't. “Mr. Wilson you're going to run into the crock pot."

“I think you'll find that this is the Alchemy En-" Not a split second later he ran into the darned thing and hugged it to stop it falling. “You were right, that is the crock pot.”

“We tried to warn you Mr. Wilson...”

“I was merely making sure.” Everybody was out, gathering supplies for warm clothes. The ground was splattered with patches of white snow and the air had a cold bite to it. The children and Wilson were told to stay behind in the mean time. Webber and Wendy were watching him fumble around, trying to build something to aid his sanity.

“This has stopped being funny and is now just depressing…” Abigail made some light wispy sounds that seemed to float just like she did. “I agree. Webber do you want to come and bully some pigs?”

“Yes! U-uh but Mr. Wilson…”

“He can come with us.”

“Wendy none of us should be going out with winter this close without protection against the elements.”

“You two have beards, I have some ear muffs. We’ll be fine. It isn't too cold yet.” Wendy stood and started to walk off. Wilson sighed and frowned. Why was it so difficult to get that child to do as she was told.

“Mr. Wilson… Would you mind if we went? We can stay and keep our eyes on you if you prefer.”

“No it's fine Webber… You can go, I’ll be fine. Just don't leave each other’s side. Stay together.” Wilson almost fell as the child’s mass ran into his leg and latched on.

“Thank you Mr. Wilson, we’ll be quick!” Looking down at Webber he could see a happy grin and bright energetic eyes, even with the blur. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the furry child. A warmth from the deeper layer of Webber's fur warmed his chilled arms.

"Come back if you get even the smallest shiver, alright?"

“Sure thing!” Wilson let Webber run after Wendy and sighed. Alone with his thoughts. With the occasional fumble he eventually made his way to the alchemy engine, a brilliant invention of his. Wilson groped around in his pockets and pondered what he could make with what he had.

~~~~~

“I can't believe you haven't killed yourself yet.” The contraption Wilson had started to build crashed into the ground with a snow-muffled thud. He knew that oil slicked voice anywhere. Even with his current sight Wilson could see his tall figure and his smug smile as he turned to face the figure. The stench of cigars and dust hung in the air, only confirming that it was indeed Maxwell that stood before him. “You're fumbling around like a new born faun, something should have offed you by now.”

“What the heck do you want Maxwell?”

“I thought I’d offer you some information. After all, that's why you're here isn't it?” Wilson crossed his arms and frowned, nothing good could come from this man. He was the physical form of manipulation, he had played everyone here for fools.

“ No way. Leave me alone. Your advice is worthless.”

“Even if it gave you a free revive? It must be frustrating not being able to see. Especially when you have a gift for Willow, I’d want to see her face when I gave it to her. If I were you that is, but I'm not. Frankly I don't care.” While promising, there was no way this demon would give anyone anything for free.

“What's the catch? There always is one with you…” A dark chuckle filled the icy air.

“Can’t pull the wool over your eyes, not that they're doing much at the moment. All you have to do is go through the door. You might even find yourself in a different position, if you can last that long. Shame about the portal, I was hoping it would kill you.” This demon knew how to get under your skin, he would bring up every little fault you had. He played powerful mind games.

“You can leave now Maxwell. Take your petty insults and stupid offers with you.”

“Don’t say I never did anything nice for you…” Maxwell vanished in a puff of smoke and Wilson felt the uncontrollable urge to kick something, he settled for a mound of snow and sent white powder fluttering though the air. There was just something about that man that infuriated Wilson, made every fibre of his being disturbed and repulsed.

The group had found the door surrounded by evil flowers and sinister trees. It must have been two or three seasons ago. Everybody had agreed not to touch it, as it reeked of Maxwell. Who knew where it would lead and what would ensue if they entered the door. They might not return… Wilson’s curiosity had lead him to stand in front of it a few times, his fingers itching to use it. Maxwell may manipulate and twist but so far he hadn't flat out lied. Perhaps he’d try it once, there had to more than met the eye. How bad could a free revive be. Unless Wilson couldn't come back. Would he take that gamble? Should he? Traveling through this world should be easier than trying to get home, if he couldn't come back that was… Right? The snow scattered landscape would make it more dangerous for him to navigate than usual with this blindness.

Wilson was going to do it. As miss Willow would say ‘Ah fuck it’, her words not his. Wilson packed a bag and clumsily headed off to the door.

~~~~~

The door was just as he found it last time. Ominous, intimidating and oozing bad news. Curiosity made his fingers twitch, this was the same blasted machine that got him into this mess. Maybe it was as simple getting out, all that was required was to face what lay on the other side. He hoped Willow wouldn't be mad… The lever of the door was cold on the palm of his hand, sending a shiver down his spine. Should he? What if he just vanished forever... He couldn't shy away from this forever, his curiosity wouldn't let him now Maxwell had presented some inkling of what the door was for. So history repeated itself. Wilson pulled the lever, shadow hands rose from the ground and drew him into a portal. He hoped this wasn't the last time he’d see the others.


	7. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is an idiot, no surprise there though

Wilson heard a noise. No, a voice. His voice. Cold air with waves of warmth registered onto  his skin. There was fire, perhaps Maxwell had literally brought him to hell. Wilson ignored Maxwell, what he said wasn't important. Most of the time anyway. Sitting up Wilson saw burning trees and a whole lot of snow. Had the door just teleported him somewhere? Why were  th-HE COULD SEE! "Hahaha! The gift of sight has returned to me!" Wilson felt he could do a little dance of happiness but the cold was starting to nip at his face. With the burning trees turning  to charcoal, there would soon be nothing protecting him from the frigid wind. He had a pair of rabbit ear-muffs - actually no he didn't. In fact Wilson had nothing with him. The price of his sight? He just had to find his bearings, find the camp and gather more things.

 

There was no camp. Just a cold, desolate, snow-ridden landscape. This wasn't like any of the island he’d explored before and he had explored every inch of that rock! There was no camp! No recognisable landmarks! No survivors! No Willow...  Just…  cold. It was unbearable. The only thing keeping Wilson warm was the torch he had made. He knew it wouldn't be enough to keep him from freezing however. It didn't take long for the shivering to set in. He wouldn't allow himself to freeze to death, but the only flammable material was a withered berry bush. If he found fertiliser Wilson could revive the plant for food; if he could find a way to warm up before then. Then again; no point in having food if you were dead. Wilson lowered his torch onto the berry bush despite his growling stomach. The relief was short lived and it didn't take long for him to go back to shivering violently. He was going to die out here, he could feel it. Wilson supposed he should have listened to Willow, ‘that door’s evil’, ‘bad news’, ’it  won't even burn’. “A-always w-w-with the f-fire…” Of course there was no one there to hear him mutter but Wilson didn't care. He had a smile on his face and was beginning to accept his fate. There was an effigy back at camp, this would be an experiment to see how far it's range was now. 

~~~~~ 

Air rushed into Wilson’s lungs, jolting him awake. Where was he? He could see... nothing really. Back to being partially blind? But why? He had been able to see before he died. (Lying in the cold snow; hungry, frozen, alone. Looking up at each snow flake as it fluttered down from the grey sky, every unique crystalline formation the ice made.) Now everything was a smear, mushed colours and shapes. Did he dream going through the door? The ground against his backside was cold, white and wet, which meant snow but it wasn't nearly as snowy as moments ago when his whole body was paralysed from the cold. He couldn't have been in his tent or by the fire, where he would usually slept and he couldn't recall eating a live mandrake either. So… he must have resurrected. The camp was nowhere in sight, no tent, no broken effigy, no familiar fire pit. He was still in the forest, looking towards the large wooden door again. There didn't seem to be any immediate effects that he could note, so it was safe? He could always, you know, try it again. Scientific method and all that. He couldn't call himself a scientist if he didn't repeat the experiment. But this wasn't an experiment really. Willow would be mad enough knowing he touched it once. Willow! How long must he have been missing?  Wilson got off the ground and stumbled back towards camp. 

  

“Willow?!” There was no response. He frowned and glanced around, smaller shapes were approaching from further away.  He waited for them to get closer before calling out. “Wendy? Webber?”   

“We’re back Mr. Wilson!” Back? He was the one who had been gone for two days.   

“W-welcome back.” Maybe time hadn’t passed? No that was absurd.    

“What’s the matter Mr. Higgsbury? You seem frazzled.” He frowned and mulled over the thoughts in his head.    

“I haven’t been missing. Have I?” Wendy raised her eyebrow and the children glanced at each other before turning back to the man in front of them. Wilson could see they were confused from their body language and silence.   

“Do you need to sit down Wilson? Perhaps you hit your head on something in our absence.”   

“No no. I’m alright. I’ve just had an… epiphany.”

“Oh?”   

“What’s an epiph-knee?” Wilson knelt down and picked the boy up, throwing him up a little and catching him. Webber giggled wildly in response.

“E-piph-a-ny Webber. It’s a sudden realisation!”   

“Should I be concerned for your health?” Wilson put Webber back on the ground and ruffled the fur upon his head.   

“Not at all Wendy. As far as I know it’s got no adverse effects.”   

“Just don’t die.” Wilson smiled and put a hand on her head.    

“I don’t think that matters for this.” He wondered what the purpose for that door must be. It was obviously some kind of challenge. That winter came from nowhere. But yet there were supplies, albeit, limited. He wasn’t much use to the group half blind so he may as well spend his time exploring this newfound avenue.    

Meanwhile Wendy frowned at his comment. He started walking off, towards goodness knows where. “We should probably tell Ms. Wickerbottom and Willow that Wilson’s being weird…” Webber tapped Wendy’s arm and started running.   

“Tag! Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Wendy chuckled and ran after Webber. 

~~~~~ 

Wilson felt humid air fill his chest. Opening his eyes revealed a small island with a single wormhole in the centre. This was different to his last experience to say the least. Where was he? Taking the time to walk around the island he found others like it, but separated from him by water. It seemed the only way to access new lands was to go through the wormhole. 

This new island contained a lush forest, where Wilson was sure to fill his pockets with the necessary resources he would need to survive. Along the way he found a large metal object surrounded by farms. It looked like a potato to Wilson, although he knew how absurd that was. Something about it gave off an aura of power however, this feeling is what made Wilson pick it up and take it with him, it was obviously important.


End file.
